


The Dress

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “You look beautiful, love.”





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little cute story about David seeing Julia in a gown for the first time!   
> Hopefully you'll smile like I did.

“How long with you be, dad?” Charlie asked for what seemed to be the eighth time in the last twenty minutes.

He was sat at the dinner tables with the kids waiting on Julia to finish getting ready, so they could leave.

“I don’t know, big man. I think you’ll be in bed when we come home.” He knew that would be true at least.

He’d been to official functions before, all the times the Army would throw Military Balls, and he’d been to a few state dinners, just never in the capacity of a boyfriend. Either way he knew they usually went on well into the night.

“So, Julia does this all the time?” David wondered that himself. She hadn’t attended anything this big while he was her PPO, but then again, she was a target at the time.

“Not all the time, but when she gets invited she goes. So, tonight we are going because the Prime Minister is holding a dinner for the Prime Minister of Latvia.” He saw the looks on his kids faces and couldn’t blame them for not caring.

He cared, but more because Julia cared and even though Julia cared he wondered how hard she tried to get out of this. He would much rather of stayed at home and watched a film, drink some beers, and not overly expensive champagne in a room full of politicians.

“Is it like a school dance but for adults?” Charlie asked, and David thought about it for a moment.

It was probably the best way to explain a state dinner to a nine-year-old.

“Yeah, something like that.”

David looked at his watch again, they still had time, but in his mind, he was hoping the sooner they got there, the quicker Julia could speak to everyone and the faster they got home.

“You don’t look very excited, dad. Maybe you should just stay home with us.” Ella said with a smile.

“I think you should eat your pasta.” He smiled at her wanting to avoid that situation. “Besides, I am sure you’ll have a lovely time with Catherine.”

No one got at chance to say anything else, because before they could Julia called out that she was ready and made her way from the bedroom to the dining room.

The moment she walked into the room David couldn’t help but stare at her. He’d seen her in a lot of outfits, some very work appropriate and some for his eyes only but it was only now that he was seeing her in a gown, and a very fitted one at that.

The dress she had on was red, strapless and fitted, and David could not take his eyes off her at all. She was wearing the small pendant necklace that he’d seen so many times before, some dress rings and drop earrings. Everything about the outfit was perfect and David knew it would be hard to keep his eyes off her.

“Julia you look so pretty!” Ella squealed in delight when she saw Julia in her dress.

“You look like a princess,” Charlie was quick to add, both children getting down from the table, moving to hug her.

“Thank you both, so much!” David could hear the happiness in Julia’s voice, something which brought him out of his thoughts and something that made him truly happy.

The room went silent for a moment and David wondered if or not he should speak, but he couldn’t find the words, his brain was too busy taking her all in. His eyes running up and down her body as he tried to think of how he was going to be able to stand so close to her all evening and not touch her like he wanted to.

“Dad,” His head moved to look at Ella. “This is the part where you say something.” He could hear the sarcasm in his eleven-year-olds voice, but he didn’t have it in him to scold her for it because she was right, he really should be saying something.

David swallowed hard, “You look beautiful, love.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting them all, and David really did feel like he’d been saved by the bell, he knew he would use those few seconds to come up with something more to say. If he could even find words that expressed how incredible she looked.

“Why don’t you two go and let Catherine in.” Julia said with a smile, watching the kids run to the door before looking back at David who’d gotten up from his seat and was taking steps towards her.

“David,” She said in a tone she knew would nearly kill him.

“You do look stunning,” Julia blushed slightly, “I just feel it would probably look a little bit better on our bedroom floor.”

Julia turned to look at him, a small smile playing on her lips. “Maybe later we’ll have to see if your feelings are right.”

David opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his kids and the babysitter.

Once out of the flat it took them only a few minutes before they reached the car.

“I mean it Julia, you look amazing.”

Julia blushed again, people had called her beautiful before, but there was something about the way David said it that made her feel like she could conquer the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
